dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter seven
Chapter seven of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story Upon arriving at the mansion the Jungle-Aces and Dunder gasp in awe, and see some familiar-faces. "Hey aces, over here" Baloo's voice calls and they see Kit with a bunch of bears of different ages who all look like him. The Jungle-Aces' parents happily welcome them back, glad to see they made it out alive from that evacuation they heard about. "So what happened back there?" Ernie's mother questioned, "in a moment mom, I wanna see Kit" Ernie requested and Kit came sauntering over, "hey guys" he greets, "hey Kit, so are those...?" Oscar stammers pointing at The Cloudkicker Family, "yep: meet my other grandma Sari Cloudkicker, grandpa Lumat Cloudkicker, uncles Gregory and Noland Cloudkicker, aunts Lenora and Jennifer, my triplet cousins Marianna Martha and Marissa, cousin Nestor and finally cousin Brycen" Kit introduces excitably, "so you guys are those Jungle-Aces we've been told so much about eh?" Lenora guesses, they all blush, "hey what about me?" Dunder objected, "Dundee, you're all better" Baloo praised, "but isn't he a Thembrian?" Jennifer asks a little wary, "auntie, just because he's Thembrian doesn't mean he's evil like the rest" Kit defended, "yeah, he saved me and Ernie when we were held prisoner" Rey supplied, "it's alright you guys, Thembrians and Uslandians have always hated each other" Dunder lamented, Clara though didn't find anything wrong about him, "it doesn't matter, it's what's inside that counts, also that was incredibly brave what you did: renouncing your own country for ours, Kit's told me about you" she asserts, "oh, thank you mam" Dunder expressed humbly. Up above, a Fw 189 Uhu-tactical-recon-plane circles overhead, gathering intel for the Axis-Powers through all manner spy-equipment. The plane kept a distance when other aircraft flew over to avoid suspicion. The plane monitored all radio-waves and does indeed know about Kit Cloudkicker's presence, but the greatest discovery came when it intercepted transmissions that centered over his relatives, which are swiftly reported to its superiors further away, like a fleet of Junkers Ju 388 Störtebeker-bomber-planes (primarily a bomber, but could also do recon, function as a night-fighter or even a mother-ship). Onboard one was Admiral Houndkoff. A schnauzer-man walks in with a report, "sir, one of our uhus have reported something about locating that boy, Kit Cloudkicker, and more" he states drawing Houndkoff's attention, "what do you mean by more?" he wonders, "our scouts reported he found his blood-relatives on a mansion near Cape-Suzette" the subordinate replies, "really now? it appears we've struck gold, do you have the coordinates?" Houndkoff muses, "yes sir" the subordinate answers, "in that case, set course for that location, and have our forces ready" Houndkoff orders, "yes sir" the schnauzer says and leaves. At the same time the Iron Vulture was already there. Having intercepted the transmissions too, they head there to keep watch. "My pirates, be preparing yourselves, I suspect my former protégé is about to have the company" Don Karnage announced, "sure looks like one heck of a party down there" Hal remarks watching the lightshow through a telescope, "when do we go to the party captain?" Dump-truck asks stupidly, "you moron! if Kit really does have more relatives besides that grandmamma-type-woman Clara, then they'll never invite us, unless they want to have my most magnificent self's head for molding that boy into a pirate" Karnage objected shivering: he was sure Kit's relatives know about his affiliation with the pirates, and are sure to want Karnage dead for it, "well then how are we gonna get in?" Mad-Dog wonders, "we are not gonna attend, are you the crazy?" Don asks, "I thought you hate that word" Mad-Dog reminds, "only if it is directed at my wonderful self I hate it, but it does not mean I cannot be calling anyone else the crazy, so ha!" Karnage retorts, "but seriously Mad-Dog, if you go in there, then the cloudkicker-type-bears will surely tear you limb-from-the-limb, surely you do not want that do you?" he adds, "not really sir, sounds painful" Mad-Dog considered, "I thought so, so that is why we will be watching from the distance" Karnage asserted. Back in the party, everyone was having a blast. Kit's relatives were eating up all of his stories with his adopted family. "Boy you guys are lucky" Nestor remarks to Molly and Ramón, "why's that?" Molly wonders, "well, I've never had any exciting adventure or something, I was just one of your more typical kids" Nestor laments, "hey, I'm sure it'll happen, even if you don't want it too" Ramon assured, "I hope" Nestor smiled then yawned which was noticed by Riven, "looks like those three are tiring out" he notes, "yeah you're right, it's way passed Brycen's bedtime too" Lenora states picking up a drowsy-Brycen, "guess we'll be going then" Kit shrugged, "going!?" Noland screeched drawing everyone's attention, but the other Cloudkickers were sharing his reaction, "what's wrong?" Kit wonders, "Kit, don't leave us, we don't wanna ever be separated again" Sari begged, none of them could bear the possibly of Kit leaving them again, Kit was flattered and shocked and while he would like nothing more than to return to the family he had been searching the world for, he didn't want to leave his adopted one, "return? but, that would mean..." he stutters as his adopted family and Clara look at each other, knowing that Kit's gonna feel conflicted, "I told you guys he wouldn't wanna leave his saviors" Clara remarks to the Cloudkickers, Kit looked between the two families: the adopted one meant the world to him, they were the first to give everything he was deprived of when no one else could or would, but he didn't wanna be separated from his biological one either, Rebecca walks to Kit, "Kit, they are your rightful family, you deserve to stay" she advised, "I can't believe I'm saying this but, Becky's right Lil-britches, we have no right, no matter how legal it is" Baloo admitted, "you too papa-bear?" Kit gasped, "Kit, we just can't stand the chances of history repeating itself" Clara informed, Kit looked at the Jungle-Aces, who at first tried to stay out of the personal-affair, but at their parent's encouragement, they should give their opinion, "Kit, I know this would mean no more attending our club-meetings, shipping cargo and having awesome adventures that seem to fallow you wherever you go, but we want you to be happy" Ernie expressed, indeed he and his pals would miss Kit if he did choose to stay, but who were they to prevent that? Kit looks at Molly and Ramon, "Kit, as much as I don't want you to leave either, even I can't force you to stay with us" Molly said, gaining a smile from Rebecca who was glad her daughter would put Kit's desire before her own, but this only made it harder for Kit, "I...I can't-" he stutters and takes off crying. He runs out the backdoor which lead to the mini-airfield. Clara was right: Baloo Rebecca and co were now his family, but he didn't wanna leave his real-one either. He's never felt so conflicted before. He did not want to choose between the family whom he had known since escaping the pirates and the family that he yearned to know for so long. What was he to do now? Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter eight Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction